<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You could be the moonlight by Lolistar92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470586">You could be the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92'>Lolistar92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, So much kissing, Sub Byun Baekhyun, Subspace, Tattoo Artist Park Chanyeol, Tattoos, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol takes off his gloves before he approaches. He picks up the blindfold and cards his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. </p><p>“When you look down again, my name will be there.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You could be the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't even remember how this started :'D I think it was because I was commenting with HunnieDae that blonde undercut!Chanyeol w/ glasses and a full sleeve of tattoos would be fucking hot and then BOOM!!! BDSM x Tattoo AU </p><p><b> Please do not consider this as a guide to BDSM practice. This is just for fun. Everything within this fic is Safe, Sane and Consensual but that is within the fiction world only. </b> </p><p>ChanBaekists, I hope you appreciate this :'D it was a tie up between Baekhyun and Jongdae and Baekhyun edged out because of his thighs :'D </p><p>Title from EXO's Forever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun doesn’t know how to describe the angry flutter inside his belly. Like a legion of butterflies going to war but the consequences are his bruised guts. He’s terrified. Excited. Nervous. Anticipating. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sits across from him, the flicker of the candles between them bathing his face in a romantic glow. He’s not just beautiful, he’s breathtaking. The glow reflects off his blonde hair, making it look almost silver, contrasting beautifully with the body art Chanyeol has displayed with his sleeveless shirt. It makes Baekhyun’s gut ache in deep possessive want, to have such a stunning being to call his own.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing off is the impassive look on Chanyeol’s normally expressive face.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swallows as Chanyeol’s tattooed knuckles flex as he clutches the letter in his hands. ‘LOEY’ stands out, the roses that frame his fingers looking like they are alive with movement. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean this?” Chanyeol asks, low, intense. He lowers the letters and stares down Baekhyun like he can see into his soul. </p><p> </p><p>And he can. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun chuckles nervously, bottom lip caught in between his teeth in a reflexive nervous habit. “Pft, why would I go through all this romantic drama - ”</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cuts him off. Baekhyun immediately shuts up, years of reacting to Chanyeol’s voice when it gets to that tone making it instinctive. </p><p> </p><p>Emotion wells in his throat, stupidly. His fingers fly up before he can help it, searching for the D-link of his collar. But he didn’t wear it. He shoves his hand back down but of course Chanyeol already saw, probably already anticipated it. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol softens the intense edge of his aura, fingers beckoning. Baekhyun all but flies out of his seat, lunging to be gathered up in Chanyeol’s arms. He’s so warm. It goes beyond the slight chill of their rooftop dinner. Chanyeol’s bulk makes him feel small, like a blanket gathering around him, like he’ll always be safe as long as he’s in Chanyeol’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Baekhuyn chokes out, face buried in Chanyeol’s pretty, pretty neck. The art here is one of Baekhyun’s favourites, musical notes wrapped around Chanyeol’s throat like a collar of his own. They’re the notes to the first song Baekhyun and Chanyeol composed together so many years ago. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, more than anything,” Chanyeol whispers into his ear, muscled arm tight around Baekhyun’s waist. “But are you sure you want this, Baekhyun-ah?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun leans back. This close, his Chanyeol is peeking back through. Earnest and wanting eyes, only held back by the responsibility Chanyeol feels like he has to shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t answer verbally, not yet. He takes Chanyeol’s hand and squeezes it for a moment before guiding it down his chest, over his hips. He spreads his legs as much as he can and guides Chanyeol’s hand between his legs, stopping at the fleshiest part of his thigh, just before the dip of his groin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m yours,” Baekhyun whispers. “I want your name on me. I want you to look at it every time you have me on our bed. I want you to know you’re home between my legs, in my arms."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kisses him, dives in and dominates his mouth like it's his right to. He fills all of Baekhyun's senses, pushes him so he is arched back depending on Chanyeol's arm to keep him from falling. He surrenders, going limp, whimpering when Chanyeol's tongue licks over the roof of his mouth with his tongue piercing. Chanyeol pulls back, leaving Baekhyun throbbing, breathless and heady. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know how much this means to me," Chanyeol whispers against his swollen lips, keeping close so they can share the same breath. "How much I want to touch your virgin skin, mark you up with <em> my </em> name. You're going to be mine, forever."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun's heart leaps, elation filling him in seeing how much Chanyeol wants this, wants to claim Baekhyun just as much as Baekhyun wants to be claimed. </p><p> </p><p>"You're mine," Baekhyun whispers back, kissing Chanyeol's beautiful lips before pushing up and kissing his throat, palm resting over Chanyeol's heart where Baekhyun's name is. "Forever."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol lays him down that night, makes love to him until Baekhyun can’t think of anything other than Chanyeol, Chanyeol, <em> Chanyeol </em>. Their hands stay entwined almost the entire night, wedding bands chiming against each other as Baekhyun cries in pleasure, as Chanyeol moans Baekhyun's name like a chant. </p><p> </p><p>It's one of the most perfect nights of his life. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol clears out his studio, so it's just him and Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>"You're okay," Chanyeol kisses the top of Baekhyun's head. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't stop Baekhyun fiddling with his <a href="https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/AfpRw6W0TYV4aFl27tgzUcsux9Cr-cCWFIgQklSBf7Akyi6FbyqLl5s/"> collar</a>. It's thick and tight, makes Baekhyun keenly aware of it with every breath he takes. It’s a pretty pink collar, decorated with roses that Chanyeol had commissioned just for him. It makes him feel soft, pretty, pliant. It grounds him by being delicate, makes him feel like he is the spun sugar Chanyeol will treat him like when he’s in this collar. It’s exactly what he needs for today. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Baekhyun says nervously, but with a small smile on his face. He squeezes Chanyeol's hand harder when Chanyeol moves him to the tattoo chair, modified for Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>It's hard to swallow past the nervous anticipation as Baekhyun eyes the straps, the stirrups. Inner thigh tattoos are delicate, painful. Baekhyun can't jerk around, and he doesn't trust himself to hold still so this was the solution. </p><p> </p><p>It's easier if he is in his headspace, anyway. Baekhyun doesn't like pain, but he can deal with it if it is something Chanyeol wants to give him. If he is doing it for Chanyeol, if he is trying to be a good boy for his husband, Baekhyun can do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol keeps a steady stream of chatter explaining what everything is as he helps Baekhyun strip. Baekhyun isn't listening to the words, only Chanyeol's calm, deep voice. </p><p> </p><p>He allows himself to be laid on the chair, naked. Chanyeol has started up the machine, the loud thrumming doubly acting as white noise.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol's first touch on his naked skin that is laced with intent has Baekhyun arching. Chanyeol pushes him down, asking, "Good?"</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nods already feeling that dark, sensual feeling start to tide. He will be pulled under in no time. "Good," he confirms verbally. </p><p> </p><p>Any other day, Baekhyun would be filling the space with noise because that is just who he <em> is. </em> But like this, right now, Baekhyun sinks deeper into the chair, gives into Chanyeol’s hands, trusting him completely. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol starts to move him, dragging him down the chair a bit more and placing his feet into the stirrups. Baekhyun bites his lip, a small noise escaping at the sensation of Chanyeol strapping him down. He can't help but make the same noise when Chanyeol lays a heavy, padded weight across his stomach and chest, serving as a blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blinks through half lidded eyes as Chanyeol goes up his body with soft kisses, gathering up Baekhyun's wrists and tying them together. It’s a modified silk, incredibly soft. It has nothing to do with actually restraining Baekhyun, but to give him the sensual feeling of being trapped, caught. Chanyeol leaves his wrists on top of the blanket, with a stress ball in between his hands to help him grasp something through the pain. Chanyeol’s thumbs trace just under the cloth, over Baekhyun’s frantic pulse, until Baekhyun’s breathing regulates. </p><p> </p><p>Beside Baekhyun's head is a blindfold. </p><p> </p><p>"After, when you sink into it," Chanyeol promises, kissing over Baekhyun's face. "I want you to see me through the initial pain and then I will let you go down."</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shudders, already feeling like he could tip right in. The weighted blanket, Chanyeol's hands on his naked skin, his immobilization - it's so heady. He is here, exactly how Chanyeol wants him and it makes him feel thick with emotion and low simmering arousal. </p><p> </p><p>"You ready for prep?" Chanyeol asks, kissing Baekhyun softly. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun closes his eyes and leans into the palm cupping his cheek. "Yeah, Yeollie. Please."</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kisses him again, patting Baekhyun with his large hand, combing through his hair as he sucks on Baekhyun's bottom lip until it’s throbbing. When he pulls away, Baekhyun immediately misses him. With a final stroke over Baekhyun's throat, right over his collar, Chanyeol steps back, moving to the stool he has placed between Baekhyun's splayed legs. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun has seen Chanyeol work. He is chatty and friendly, loud voice laced with teasing and laughter. He makes sure the client is always comfortable but works by his own rules. He is beyond talented, a name even celebrities will wait in line for. </p><p> </p><p>He is all Baekhyun's. </p><p> </p><p>This isn't LOEY. This is Chanyeol, his husband, his dom. He speaks in low soft tones that Baekhyun has to concentrate on over the whirl of the machine. His hands are incredibly gentle as lays them over Baekhyun’s thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun moans, low, wrecked, when Chanyeol’s mouth follows his hands, kissing the unmarked skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to suck my marks over my name, Baek,” Chanyeol mouths into his skin, teeth scraping over the flesh, cheek almost touching Baekhyun’s testes. It makes Baekhyun’s muscles jump, but he can’t close his legs, can’t do anything but let Chanyeol’s mouth work. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swallows past the thick emotion in his throat. “Yeol,” he pleads, needy. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate, peppering his kisses up Baekhyun’s thigh, licking into the skin of his groin where his leg and hips meet. Baekhyun can’t even buck, can only twitch, making helpless sounds as Chanyeol kisses over his chubbing cock. Baekhyun has to bite his lip against the slutty sounds that want to escape. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me hear you,” Chanyeol demands, biting the dip of Baekhyun’s hip. He sucks a vicious mark there as the sound of a lube bottle opening takes over the room. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun obeys, whimpering in a consistent stream as Chanyeol pulls back, putting on gloves and lubing his fingers up. It’s stupidly sexy watching Chanyeol slick up his fingers, makes Baekhyun’s gut flutter harder. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so open here,” Chanyeol comments, the tip of one finger dipping into the cleft of his ass. His hole is exposed, cheeks spread wide because of the position he is in. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s cold fingers traces up and down his taint, rubbing over the slightly puffy rim of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Hn, Yeol, Chanyeol, Sir!” Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol sinks a finger in. “Fuck, fuck, more, Sir, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s thigh. “My perfect boy, so good for me,” he praises as he sinks in another finger. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun keens, breath stuttering as he tries to grind down. It’s useless, he can barely squirm and the reminder of it has his erection forming properly. </p><p> </p><p>“I should have kept this caged,” Chanyeol muses, just the tiniest bit of playfulness in his voice as his tongue pokes out and licks a fat strip over Baekhyun’s cock, tongue piercing shocking Baekhyun’s nerves. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir!” Baekhyun cries, trying to jerk up and chase that warmth. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, none of that. It’s not like this is going to stick around, Baek-ah.” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun whimpers piteously as Chanyeol starts to thrust his fingers, strictly professional. He doesn’t bother teasing Baekhyun’s cock or prostate, just scissors Baekhyun for a few moments and then pulls away. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol strips off one glove and goes into his bag, retrieving a small plastic container. Baekhyun hates, loves, how professional Chanyeol looks, picking out the anal plug he wants and lubing it up. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe,” Chanyeol orders, and Baekhyun obeys, sighing in pleasure as the plug nudges against his slightly open hole. It’s one of his favourite plugs, a glass model that has a thick tip flared into a small dip and then a thick plug. It’s perfect for long wear, designed for heft and weight rather than pleasure. It’s the context of it that has Baekhyun swallowing, needy. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pushes it in one smooth thrust. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gasps, chest heaving under the blanket, already sweating. It feels perfect inside him, makes him feel grounded even as his thighs tremble in the stirrups. It makes him sink just a bit deeper, clamping down greedily,</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pushes away, strips off his remaining glove and looks at the picture Baekhyun must make. It makes Baekhyun feel hot and cold, has him whining low in his throat, anticipation only climbing higher and higher. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready, love?” Chanyeol asks, rolling back, and doing a few things with his chair to get to the perfect height. Baekhyun nods, slumping into the incline of the chair’s back and trying to just breathe. The weighted blanket, his tied wrists, splayed legs, the plug deep inside him - he’s already teetering on the edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Yeollie, Sir,” Baekhyun answers, voice throaty. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes meet his, staring so intensely, Baekhyun feels like he could be set on fire, in the best way. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you so fucking much,” Chanyeol tells him again. He massages Baekhyun’s thighs, thumbs digging deep, sending heavy punches of arousal to Baekhyun’s gut. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s collar jingles as Baekhyun tries to lean forward, to kiss Chanyeol. He can’t move though. He whimpers in need. “Yeol, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bridges the gap to kiss him hard, pressing Baekhyun’s head back into the chair, hand gripping the soft leather by Baekhyun’s head. He plunders Baekhyun’s mouth for a second before he pulls back, carding a hand through Baekhyun’s hair and then down to his throat, tugging on the collar for a second. It has Baekhyun mewling, clenching down on the plug in instinctive pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a good boy for me,” Chanyeol praises, kissing Baekhyun’s lips with quick pecks. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun kisses back as much as he can. “Please, I want your name,” he says in between kisses. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s yours, just like you’re mine,” Chanyeol promises, pulling back and cupping Baekhyun’s cheek. “Repeat my instructions to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun breathes through the waves of pleasure, the rising tide that threatens to pull him under. “Breathe deep breaths. Keep as still as I can. Every question you ask, I have to respond verbally. If I need a break, tell you. It it hurts too much, tell you. If my legs start to cramp, tell you. If the plug starts to dry or hurt, tell you. I can cry as much as I want but if I start to lose my breathing, you’ll stop. I can cum, if I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. “Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun preens, sinking back into the chair as Chanyeol steps away and starts to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>LOEY is already starting to come back and Baekhyun watches with fascination, head limp as Chanyeol brings out his supplies. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sits back on the stool and rolls back between Baekhyun’s thighs. There are no more teasing touches or kisses. He has a new set of gloves on, and a pull over tray by his side. He preps Baekhyun’s skin, which is already freshly waxed, and then applies lotion. </p><p> </p><p>The touches are nice, and if Baekhyun were to close his eyes, this could be any other night at home. It’s the cool touch of the stencil paper against his skin that reminds him that isn’t the purpose behind Chanyeol’s touches. The layover already has Baekhyun's thighs twitching minutely but Chanyeol ignores it, his hands smoothing it down. </p><p> </p><p>The tattoo will be two fold. On the right thigh will be 'Park' in medium sized font, written in Baekhyun's handwriting in hangeul. On the left will be 'Chanyeol' in English cursive in Chanyeol’s handwriting. Chanyeol refused to lay his mark on Baekhyun without Baekhyun's input but Baekhyun did win one small battle. When Baekhyun puts the blindfold on, Chanyeol will create his own design framing the "Park". It will be a surprise for Baekhyun but one he is happy to have.</p><p> </p><p>Afterall, there is no one in this world he trusts more than Chanyeol. The stencils already have Baekhyun’s heart yearning in want, absolutely enamoured by how right it looks to have Chanyeol’s name on his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>The machine’s buzzing had been a faded background noise until Chanyeol picks up his tool. It should make him nervous, the realness of it all. But Baekhyun doesn’t feel nervous, only feels like he is waiting for a gift to be given to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to do a quick test mark, love. It’ll prepare you for the level of pain. Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiles at him, soft. He lays his left hand on Baekhyun’s right thigh, pulling the skin taut, a small cloth balled in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shudders as the tattoo gun inches closer to his skin. He takes a deep breath, watching the tip of the gun draw closer. </p><p> </p><p>When the needle meets Baekhyun’s flesh, he can’t help his instinctive flinch. He whimpers. It was sharper than Baekhyun ever expected, like a paper cuts blooming in rapid succession. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you’re alright,” Chanyeol immediately says, taking the gun away from now and wiping the area even though there is barely any ink. “I know it hurts, but you can do this, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath, and the plug shifts inside him. His whimper is for a different reason this time. Already the sharp sting is fading into a throb. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Baekhyun whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol comes back, gloved hand caressing Baekhyun’s thigh for a quick second before he goes back. The second touch of the needle isn’t as bad because Baekhyun knows what to expect. </p><p> </p><p>“How does that feel?” Chanyeol asks, keeping the needle there longer, moving it across Baekhyun’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>Like fire.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t have any other way to describe is as anything other than a sharp burn. The longer he interacts with the sensation the more he thinks he can handle it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Baekhyun says, firmly. “I can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s grin is completely worth the momentary pain. Afterall, it will fade. The tattoo won’t. And that is all Baekhyun needs. </p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol goes back, but with intent, Baekhyun has to fight against the rule that he can’t hold back his noises. It hurts, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to tell Chanyeol that. But the first clench of his jaw has Chanyeol looking up at him sharply. So he makes small hums and sharp gasps of pain. His fingers dig into the stress ball to distract himself from the urge to close his legs, even though he <em> can’t </em>. It’s taking more concentration than he expected to fight to keep his thighs still. </p><p> </p><p>The first few minutes almost make Baekhyun say ‘yellow’ to take out of the anal plug. It is bordering on too much stimulation, but Baekhyun recognizes something in the pain that he often feels in a scene - a steady rhythm and the pulse of Chanyeol’s work. </p><p> </p><p>The pain doesn’t stop, but at some point becomes a continuous, dragging burn. The fact that he can expect it has Baekhyun breathing easier, sinking deeper. He can concentrate again on the weights that immobilize him, let himself become a canvas for Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Already there, sweetheart?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blinks slowly. Chanyeol looks at him, a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Baekhyun responds, clenching down on the plug. He knows Chanyeol can see it, see his rim work. He’s not doing it to show off, he genuinely wants the pleasure the plug brings him. </p><p> </p><p>“So perfect, Baek,” Chanyeol breathes. “Let’s get you more comfortable, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses the machine and puts the gun down. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol takes off his gloves before he approaches Baekhyun. He picks up the blindfold and cards his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“When you look down again, my name will be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can’t help the smile that blooms across his face at the thought. Chanyeol kisses him one last time before he places the heavy black cloth over Baekhyun’s eyes. He’s incredibly careful and gentle as he ties it. </p><p> </p><p>“Good?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swallows, butterflies dancing in the pit of his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect,” he whispers, feeling like anything louder will disrupt the delicate balance of the throbbing pain and sensual pleasure. His cock is limp, but it goes further than that. He feels proud, elated at how happy Chanyeol looks, sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol thumbs Baekhyun’s cheeks, down to tug on his lip. He pulls his thumb back and kisses Baekhyun lightly before he settles back between Baekhyun’s thighs. The hurt is almost worse in a way because Baekhyun can’t see the gun come down, can’t brace for it. But that’s what this space is for. Baekhyun doesn’t <em> have </em> to brace himself, look out for himself. Chanyeol is there to do it for him. He trusts Chanyeol implicitly, knows all this pain will be worth it. </p><p> </p><p>Time loses all meaning. Baekhyun can feel himself sink deeper and deeper, until it feels like his body is too heavy to move. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s since finished his right thigh, including the surprise design. The left thigh had Baekhyun crying, “It hurts,” so Chanyeol had to take a small break and ease Baekhyun through it. Chanyeol’s almost done his left thigh now. The only reason Baekhyun knows is because Chanyeol hasn’t stopped talking to him at all, keeping Baekhyun tethered by the sound of his deep voice. </p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol finishes, almost two hours later, Baekhyun is deep into his head. The stress ball lays on the floor somewhere, having fallen out of his hands when Baekhyun let his wrists go limp, laying them over his stomach. His thighs ache, throb with pulses of pain from the position of being held out for so long and the sharp burning cuts of the needles. His blindfold is wet with tears, and his mouth is dry from escaped drool. He feels like one massive nerve from how his blood pumps, head feels feverish from dealing with all the stimulation. </p><p> </p><p>“You were so perfect for me, Baekhyun, god, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hazily comes around to the sensation of Chanyeol petting through his hair. He hums, leaning into the touch, needing it’s comfort. His ass milks the plug with every bit of praise that Chanyeol has given him, allowing for a small film of pleasure to be found in the entire experience. He moans softly when Chanyeol’s thumb traces the skin behind his ear, soothing Baekhyun while he kisses his throat, right over the collar. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me take care of you, I’ll wrap you up and then we’ll head home, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun mewls, wanting nothing more than to be in his husbands arms right now. </p><p> </p><p>The haze remains as Chanyeol cleans him up, praising Baekhyun the entire time. He applies aftercare to the tattoos to keep them from rubbing against each other and then gets Baekhyun out of his set up. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol carefully helps Baekhyun out of the stirrups, massaging his groin and nearly making Baekhyun’s cock take interest. He unites Baekhyun’s wrists and rubs them down, taking care to move his thumbs over Baekhyun’s pulse in rhythmic movements. Then he moves the blanket away and Baekhyun takes his first easy breath in hours. It unsettles him, already missing the weight and comfort of being pressed down. Without it, he feels like he might float away. Chanyeol must know that because he keeps a careful had around Baekhyun’s throat, thumbing over his pulse until Baekhyun’s breathing comes in less quickly. The anal plug is the last thing to go, taken despite Baekhyun’s whimpers. Chanyeol shushes him, peppering kisses over his body while he helps him dress. </p><p> </p><p>The blindfold stays on. </p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun is covered in Chanyeol’s old sweats, Chanyeol picks him up and carries him to their car. Baekhyun tucks his head into Chanyeol’s neck, crying softly because his thighs hurt so much, because he feels so full from all of Chanyeol’s praise, because he’s <em> proud </em> of himself for doing this for Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t take the blindfold off until they reach home and are laying in their bed. Baekhyun’s since stopped crying, but he feels himself starting to slip into a drop. </p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol takes his blindfold off, Baekhyun is treated to the softest look on Chanyeol’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Chanyeol whispers in between their faces, large hand cupping Baekhyun’s feverish skin, thumbs rubbing under Baekhyun’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sniffs, trying to go for a grin. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did so well today,” Chanyeol repeats, leaning in and kissing Baekhyun so soft and slow, Baekhyun feels like he is <em> sinking </em>. Chanyeol kisses him like he is dominating every inch of Baekhyun’s mouth, using every trick he knows to make Baekhyun into a panting, limp mess. </p><p> </p><p>When he pulls away, Baekhyun feels like he could melt. The pain in his thighs is momentarily forgotten, he’s so enraptured by the love in Chanyeol’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanted to be good for you,” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes dropping to Chanyeol’s lips again, pleading. His fingers come up to his collar, fidgeting with it. </p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t just good, Baek. You were perfect. My beautiful canvas, my perfect sub, my actual heart. I want to give you the world, Baek,” Chanyeol says passionately, gathering Baekhyun close and kissing him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Just want you,” Baekhyun moans into Chanyeol’s mouth, breathless. </p><p> </p><p>“You have me, in every way,” Chanyeol promises, entwining their fingers together and placing it over his heart, where Baekhyun’s name is. It makes Baekhyun smile into Chanyeol’s lips, sink that much easier into Chanyeol’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Every bit of pain is worth it to know he has Chanyeol in every way he can. </p><p> </p><p>That night Chanyeol pampers him, keeps him as close as he can. Baekhyun slips out of his space not too long after and Chanyeol slips the collar off of him. He takes care of him the entire night, feeding Baekhyun, showering him, and rewarding him with the perfect orgasm after the entire ordeal. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun goes to sleep with Chanyeol’s name on his lips, Chanyeol’s face imprinted behind his eyes, Chanyeol’s hand over his heart. </p><p> </p><p>{Epilogue}</p><p> </p><p>The tattoo is beyond beautiful. Chanyeol had taken the aftercare into his own hands, keeping the tattoo a secret from Baekhyun for just a bit longer. Eventually the bandage has to come off and Baekhyun will never forget the first moment of reveal. It’s like his breath is being forced out of his lungs by a tight constraint of <em> happiness </em> that flows through him. </p><p> </p><p>The design of the names is exactly how Baekhyun had been expecting it to be, the black perfect against his skin. The surprise he had been eagerly awaiting for is better than he could have hoped for. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re my sun,” Chanyeol had explained, whispering into his ear as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, hugging him tight as Baekhyun gazed into the mirror. “You make me soar.”</p><p> </p><p>A beautiful sun depicted in simple clean lines and a beautiful simple bird - a phoenix - wrapped around it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” Baekhyun had said through choked breaths, smiling and crying by how much he loved the sight of it. </p><p> </p><p>Now, three weeks later, Baekhyun is reminded of how much he loves it for a totally different reason. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I should plug you up or not,” Chanyeol muses, fingers playfully tracing Baekhyun’s swollen hole. Two loads of Chanyeol’s cum is dripping out of him and over his thighs - over Chanyeol’s name. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s legs shake. He’s trying to hold position, standing in front of Chanyeol who sits back on a couch. Gravity makes the cum trickle out of him faster, makes him burn with how dirty he feels, how <em> perfect </em> he feels.  </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, baby?” Chanyeol asks, sinking three fingers into Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s knees almost buckle and he keens hard. He has nothing to grab onto, nothing to support himself with so he clutches his hands together in front of his chest as he sobs, “I don’t want a plug.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to keep my cum inside you, greedy boy?” Chanyeol teases, long fingers petting over the area just under his swollen prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can't stop his breathless gasps, light-headed with how aroused he is. He’s already lost count of how many times he’s cum, mostly dry, since they started scening. But it hardly matters, Baekhyun finds everything Chanyeol does to his body pleasurable. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head, sweat dripping into his eyes. “I l-like it, like how your cum feels on my thighs, over your name,” Baekhyun moans. “Sir, please, please, I can’t - ”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s fingers twist and Baekhyun cries out, feet almost moving out of position. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay still, I’m trying to give you what you want, brat,” Chanyeol chides, fingers scooping his cum out of Baekhyun’s hole. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, Sir,” Baekhyun whimpers incoherently, cock swinging in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel the cum leak filthily out of him and it tears him in two, wanting to keep it inside and the visual of Chanyeol’s cum over his own name. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s fingers scrape inside him until most of its out and then he withdraws them. His arms wrap around Baekhyun’s waist and tug him back down onto Chanyeol’s lap, not a moment too soon. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s breaths come in shuddery gasps as he lays limp in Chanyeol’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s wet hand comes around his front and plays with Baekhyun’s cock, trapped in cock ring. It matches the pink of his collar, a pretty blush pink wrapped tight around his base, small decorative frills already matted with precum from how much Baekhyun has been leaking. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun flinches, keening. His thighs come up to try and shield himself from the sudden pull of pleasure, but Chanyeol’s other hand comes down and slaps them until Baekhyun makes them fall open again. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hide them from me,” Chanyeol growls, getting his thighs in between Baekhyun’s and spreading them wide. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sobs as Chanyeol manhandles him, tugging cruelly on his cock for a few seconds before he abandons it. Both hands on Baekhyun’s hips, he lifts his sub and drops him on his cock. </p><p> </p><p>The sound that comes out of Baekhyun’s throat is just shy of a scream. He feels so raw inside, can’t catch his breath with how easily Chanyeol just <em> sinks </em> in. Chanyeol pushes him down until he’s completely seated and then wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s throat, drawing it to lay over Chanyeol’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“One more, okay, Baek? You can have one more load for being such a good boy these few weeks. I’ll even plug you up and take some pics after. You’ll love them.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun whimpers, turning his head as best he can and puckering his lips. Chanyeol obliges him with a dirty lick across his lips, tongue piercing making Baekhyun’s lips throb. </p><p> </p><p>“You want that, baby boy?” Chanyeol asks, kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw and whispering into his ear. “Want to see my cum all over your thighs? Over my name? I’ll make you wear the pretty plug, the one with the red jewel you love so much. I’ll tie you up, settle you in until you’re so deep into space you’ll be begging me for my cock because you can’t sleep without something in your ass, something holding you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s orgasm is ripped out of him, completely driven by Chanyeol’s deep voice and dirty words. Chanyeol pumps him languidly, like an afterthought, while Baekhyun’s cock pulses, nothing spurting out. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, please,” Baekhyun begs, clenching down hard on Chanyeol’s cock. “I want to come, please let me cum, Sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s finger rubs the tip of Baekhyun’s cockhead, way too sensitive. Tears fall from Baekhyun’s eyes as he struggles to stay still, to not writhe away as pinned as he is on Chanyeol’s cock, his legs. His stomach jumps with every cruel stroke of Chanyeol’s hand on his cock. He tries to weather through the sensation of too much and not enough and it makes him a mess, crying and making embarrassing submissive sounds. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s hands hover unsure over his stomach, wishing he were tied up so he could make sure he doesn’t interfere with Chanyeol’s play. But his hands are loose and they ache to grab Chanyeol’s wrists, forearms. </p><p> </p><p>“Arms behind my head, baby,” Chanyeol whispers into his ear. Baekhyun obeys, hands immediately flying up. He fists his own hair to avoid grabbing Chanyeol’s, whines as Chanyeol’s strokes get firmer, until Baekhyun’s hips try to bounce on Chanyeol’s cock, chasing that delicious drag of getting fucked. </p><p> </p><p>“There you go, chase after it baby, let me see your thighs flex,” Chanyeol coaxes, pace picking up.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gasps, hips following the pace but it’s so hard. His toes just barely reach the ground with how far Chanyeol has his legs spread. He can only use his abs and arms to try and fuck himself and even then he can barely get himself an inch off of Chanyeol’s cock. He quickly abandons that tactic, switching to just clenching and unclenching around Chanyeol’s girth, hips swiveling on Chanyeol’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>It has Chanyeol moaning, a helpless sound in Baekhyun’s ear that makes him double his efforts. He knows how good his husband must be feeling, with Baekhyun’s weight right over his pelvis, the way his walls must be milking Chanyeol’s cock. He wants it, wants Chanyeol to cum in him, wants Chanyeol trembling under him, eyes rolling back. </p><p> </p><p>His desperate sounds come out higher, headier as Baekhyun pushes through his exhaustion. It’s so easy to chase after the pleasure but the thought of earning Chanyeol’s cum is a better incentive. </p><p> </p><p>At least until Chanyeol unclips the cock ring. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun trembles, freezing as he watches as Chanyeol gets rid of the cock ring, giving Baekhyun’s cock a few long rubs. It immediately has the pressure building in Baekhyun’s balls and he stares at Chanyeol wide eyed. </p><p> </p><p>He’s not allowed to cum before Chanyeol. But there is no way he can hold back, not at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Baekhyun cries, arms flexing as he struggles to keep his hands in place. His whole body trembles as he tries to keep himself in check. “No, please, Sir, give it back, please, I need it - ”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t,” Chanyeol purrs, licking over the shell of Baekhyun’s ear. “Let me feel it, sweetheart. Cum on my cock, Baek. Let me feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hiccups on a sob, shaking harder because it’s already building. His chest arches, uselessly trying to lift himself off of Chanyeol’s cock but it’s too late. Chanyeol’s pace is relentless and it’s been so <em> long </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun cums with a silent scream, entire body tensing as he locks up, cumming all over Chanyeol’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>The blood rushes through his ears, making a sound barrier as Baekhyun tries to catch his breath, figure out what just happened. His mind feels fuzzy. His body unclenches, slowly going limp in Chanyeol’s hold. He pants into Chanyeol’s jaw, pleasure zinging through him as Chanyeol gently milks him to the last drop. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, you’re so perfect, Baekhyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun slowly becomes aware of those words at the same time he realizes there is cum dripping out of him. Weakly he lifts his head just a bit to see what he could already feel. Chanyeol’s slipped out of him, cock half limp under Baekhyun’s ass, wet with lube and cum.</p><p> </p><p>Before Baekhyun can even begin to think, Chanyeol’s lifting him up and manhandling him face down and ass up on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold it in, Baek,” Chanyeol commands. Baekhyun instinctively obeys, canting his hips higher to fight the pull of gravity, lidded eyes watching Chanyeol go to their play cabinet and pulling out Baekhyun’s favourite plug. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol comes back, hands patting Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun relaxes and Chanyeol fucks the plug in with one smooth thrust, the flared base perfectly snug even though Baekhyun is sure he is gaping. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s picked up, cradled in the safety of Chanyeol’s arms until he’s placed on their bed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here, okay? I just want to take some pictures. Do you need anything?” Chanyeol asks, softly rubbing Baekhyun’s bare stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nods shyly and Chanyeol immediately understands, leaving for just a second before he comes back with his sweatshirt. Baekhyun buries his face into the item, taking comfort in Chanyeol’s scent, face half buried as he obediently keeps his legs open, displaying his tattoos to Chanyeol’s camera. He’s sure he makes for a filthy picture, love bites, sweat and dried cum all over his groin and thighs, tattoo on stark display. </p><p> </p><p>He loves it. </p><p> </p><p>When it goes on just a bit too long, Baekhyun whimpers into Chanyeol’s shirt, feeling the comforting haze start to get a bit scary, needing Chanyeol to ground him. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s immediately there, gathering Baekhyun into his arms and kissing him softly and slowly. He doesn’t let go, kisses Baekhyun for so long Baekhyun’s just a melted puddle of human being against the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks, voice deep, husky as he thumbs under Baekhyun’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hand, keeping it against his face as he presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s palm. “Perfect,” he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiles, brilliant. “You look amazing, Baek. I bet you’re gonna want to fuck as soon as I show you these pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun groans softly in disbelief at the feel of Chanyeol’s hardening cock against his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckles, ducking down to bite over Baekhyun’s collar. “Relax, that can wait until tomorrow. You’ll be begging for it as soon as you see how sexy you look with my name on you, covered in cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun combs his band through Chanyeol’s hair, yanking it up to kiss Chanyeol. “I’ll beg for it always, Yeol,” Baekhyun replies, swollen lips tracing Chanyeol’s, his eyes half lidded. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol responds with the same look, body pressing harder over Baekhyun’s. “Yeah,” he moans, roughly. “And I’ll always give you what you want. Forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol’s hand traces down, grabbing the flesh of Baekhyun’s thigh where his name is. He kisses Chanyeol’s throat, his own hand sinking down until it’s pressed over Chanyeol’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Forever.”</p><p> </p><p>{End.}</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All my thanks to HunnieDae for helping me with this AU and pushing me through. I was gonna wait until February to post but since she was super amazing today I thought I'd post as a reward! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>